Against Family Traditions
by Rowanxxx
Summary: Slave fic. Slash Draco x Harry x Ginny. Draco decides to brake his fathers family tradition; without even realsing who he is breaking it to. And what part do Severus Snape and our ever powerful Lord Voldemort have to do with this!
1. Chapter 1 Malfoy Family Traditions

Against Family Traditions

!Yay! First Fanfic **(**chapter anyway : more soon ; ) **)**

Please Review!! I no the first chapter is short, but I had to get some background info and that'll probably be happening with the next chapter soon, but then the rest will be of a more reasonable length! lol

**This is Slash – Threesome Draco x Harry x Ginny **

**Slave Fic You've Been Warned**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters or Hogwarts or even the Wizarding World. It belongs to my hero J.K Rowling**

* * *

Malfoys' Family Traditions

Today was a great day in the mind of Lucius Malfoy, oh yes, today was the day when his only son and heir Draco would start on his path to finding a wife. He'd even aroused himself from his sleep at what most would call an indecent hour, yes, this was definitely going to be a good day. Even if he did have to visit the dungeon for the first part of it.

Lucius strutted gracefully towards the assortment of boys all lined, silently watching with wide eyes, against the darkness of his dungeon wall, Draco stalking just as silently behind him. The boys shivered in unison as the senior Malfoy stopped before them; with only enough distance between them that he could still observe them as a whole.

"Why are we here father," Draco drawled in a bored voice, sneering as he eyed the four boys distastefully and the scenery even more so. Lucius turned his nose up at his sons' ignorance.  
"Since our Lord has once and for all vanquished Potter you will soon be taking your place as my heir, but not without a few lessons first," he finished in a smug voice.

"That still doesn't explain why we are here," Draco answered, the bored drawl once again dancing a passionate dance with his words. His father sighed, the enthusiasm gone from his sharp voice.

"We, Draco, are here to pick out your first slave."

"Father, we have house elves," Draco mused, looking at him as if he'd gone mad. Why would he, Draco Malfoy, want one of those dirty blood traitors to do what a house elf could do and not to mention 'they' wouldn't keep their hands to themselves. The thought of 'their' hands anywhere in his nice, clean mansion made his stomach turn.

"You're obviously missing the point," his father answered hotly, in a voice that would make even a fully grown man step back, "me and you both know you're a virgin, so we are merely testing the waters. Now don't interrupt Draco, I'm well aware it isn't your fault, after all I'm the one who told you not to go around throwing yourself at people. What kind of a reputation would that give you, heh? You'll be allowed one male for the week and then a female. You are allowed use them in any way you feel appropriate; as long as you make sure you engage them in a sexual 'activity' at least once a day. At the end you'll marry a female; of course and not the slave at that," Lucius carried on even through his sons many protests of 'but', 'surely not' and 'I have to touch them'; obviously in full lecture mode, "But if you're 'gay' then we'll be able to find you a more suitable upgrade or a member of the 'public' to 'fuck' and only in private." Dracos' jaw dropped, he couldn't help it, his father had definitely gone made, but he couldn't resist asking; guessing that his father was in fact 'gay'.

"So who do you 'fuck', so to speak." His father scowled. He hadn't expected that, but he knew he'd never keep it quiet. His son had always been resourceful and had even caught them in a compromising position once.

"Your gorgeous godfather," he answered haughtily, voice laced with amusement at his sons' expense.

"Snape!" Draco was shocked, but probably not as much as he should have been; after all he'd always knew his father was 'gay'.

"Now calm down Draco, we must get back to business," his father drawled suddenly, while pointing at the four boys in front of him, "now pick one."

* * *

Please Review I need to no if i should write another chapter

Oh and anybody intrested in being my Beta please contact me!


	2. Chapter 2 Harry Potters Death

Against Family Traditions

!Yay! First Fanfic **Second Chapter!!** Please Review!! As I said this chapter is most likely to be short as well, but it will get better after this one. The rest will be of a more reasonable length! lol

**This is Slash – Threesome Draco x Harry x Ginny Slave Fic You've Been Warned**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters or Hogwarts or even the Wizarding World. It belongs to my hero J.K Rowling**

Thanks to Midday Moonlight for my review and thanks to everyone else who added me to their lists.

Enjoy

* * *

Harry Potters' Death

Everybody thought that Harry Potter, once saviour of the Wizarding World, was dead. Truth was, well, he wasn't. Not really.

He'd gone into the final battle in his sixth year and for reasons unknown he just knew he wouldn't make it back out, he needed time. Time that nobody seemed willing to give him. He had marched out into the grounds, waltzed right up to Voldermort and just knew; if he didn't get out now he never would.

So fearing death Harry disguised himself; only moments before the killing curse hit him. Luckily for him, being able to disguise himself moments before a killing curse hits takes immeasurable power. To do so creates a force so strong that it knocks you back a good hundred meters; in Harrys' case into a group of fighting students. He blended in perfectly. Another side affect from disguise is that if a killing curse is aimed at the disguising individual it forms an imprint of the previous persons state; and in this case leaves it dead upon the ground.

The real Harry had been very shocked at this discovery; he was looking at his own dead body lying stiffly at Voldermorts' feet! Still fearing recognition; he fled, apparating away. Unfortunately it seemed his lucky streak was at an end. The apparation wards may have been broken, but they had been re-directed. He was in the one and only Lucius Malfoys' Dungeons. His very own cell, lucky him.

Nobody paid much attention to him, the occasional sneer that he was a coward for running away and the daily food run, but other than that he never really saw anybody and certainly never a Malfoy. His disguise must be pretty good, he observed, as he looked into his metal food bowl. His eyes were still unearthly green, but he doubted either of the Malfoys paid any attention to his eyes except to note that he had glasses; and he certainly didn't now. His hair was still black, but it now reached his shoulders and was more wispy than before. He had also gained high cheek bones giving him a royal like air, but the bit he liked best was that he was taller.

By the time he'd been in the Dungeon for what seemed like the end of term; two weeks, he was thoroughly enjoying himself and the quiet. In fact he actually had three other peoples' company, even though he was alone in his cell. He even recognised two them from the year above at school. It had been an altogether peaceful existence and one he welcomed with open arms. But he knew as the door of his cell creaked open and he was guided against the far dungeon wall to stand, the other three by his side, that his peace had gone.

* * *

I know it wasn't much of the chapter, but i felt it necessary to show the two characters experiences seperatly, so from now on the chapters should be longer

Enjoy

Please Review I need to no if i should write another chapter

Oh and anybody intrested in being my Beta please contact me!


	3. Chapter 3 Dracos Decision

Against Family Traditions

!Yay! First Fanfic **Third Chapter !!** Please Review!! As I said this chapter is going to be longer than the others now we have all the background information out the way.

**This is Slash – Threesome Draco x Harry x Ginny Slave Fic You've Been Warned**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters or Hogwarts or even the Wizarding World. It belongs to my hero J.K Rowling**

Thank you to Midday Moonlight for once again expressing and interest in my work, thanks also to Shadow from TwinsOfMischief for your review and to everybody else who added me to their lists.

Draco's Decision

Draco studied the boys in front of him intently. There was no getting out of this, there was no way he was losing his inheritance. Imagine him, a beggar, he didn't think so. No, he'd do what father said, if only to keep a roof over his head and his inheritance safe.

As Draco looked along the line he took in the appearance of the boys, his nose still firmly in the air giving the impression of total uncaring. Yes he may have to do as his father said, but that did not mean he was going to lower himself to their level. No he would do this, take it all in his stride dignity firmly in tact. Malfoys don't whine, he'd only made that mistake once, at the age of four, and wasn't going to make it again any time soon.

The first boy in the line wasn't anything amazing Draco decided as he looked into a grubby face. He was about 2 inches smaller than Draco in height, looked like he weighed nearly nothing and had a slight tan to his face. His bones stuck out at rather odd places and blank average blue eyes stared over Dracos' shoulder as if refusing to make eye contact.

Dracos' eyes then moved over the next two boys in the line both of which he recognized from Hogwarts. The first of which was quite tall, at least 3 inches taller than Draco. As Draco took in the chin length wavy brown hair and the once again soft, but average blue eyes he remember the boy from the year above, Huffelpuff. Dracos' eyes then moved on to the next boy this one he also remembered from the Huffelpuff Quiditch (sp?) team same year as the other boy he was sure of it. This boy was slightly shorter than the other with sandy hair and brown eyes. His face was gaunt outlining his high cheekbones and he wore black lines underneath his eyes. But the main difference between the two was the bruises.

The boy stood in front of him was covered in bruises. Ah yes, now Draco remembered, father had told him about this boy. He'd arrived a couple of months ago a few week s before the 'final' battle. Yes they'd captured the both of them together they'd been quiet all the way to the dungeons his father had said right up until they'd tried to split them. Hence the bruises. Draco new the boy hadn't deserved them, but then again he shouldn't of fused. Draco wouldn't of. He shivered as he remembered some of his fathers more brutal teachings.

Finally he turned his attention to the last of the worthless boys. He was the shortest out of the lot by about 4 inches, only just reaching Dracos shoulder. Te boy reminded him of the now dead Potter, in this sense, who had never quite made it that far, this would have been a real achievement for him. Draco nearly snickered. The final boy had wavy black hair that fell in wispy strands over his shoulders and carried slightly more weight than the others, which Draco think that he must have been one of the apparators. But strangely he didn't recognise him from school. In fact he could of sworn he'd never seen him before, much like the first boy. But the most breathtaking sight the boy produced was his eyes. Such a startling and unearthly green.

Draco was about to speak up about his chosen when his father barked "Undress." He decided he might as well see what they were made of. He turned his attention to the other three; the two Huffelpuffs' only having to step from their boxers. The other pulling off his once elaborate purple and gold thread robes, loosening his tight trousers and shirt, before finally pulling down his silk boxers. At this point Draco stepped back to observe the row as a whole.

The first boy, which Draco had watched undress, had the same tan displayed on his face across his once toned body. His body was now, as Draco previously guessed, poked with bones. His manhood was also of average size, but Draco didn't really care, he already knew in his head who his choice was.

Next he moved on to the first of the two unknown Huffelpuffs. "Name?" He barked out sharply. "Donald, sir." He didn't really care, but it was getting confusing just calling them Huffelpuff one and Huffelpuff two. He looked up and down Donald's body. He was paler and had slightly more body to him, but he still wasn't anything special. Draco didn't even bother to look down.

"Name?" He barked out once more to the second slightly shorter Huffelpuff.

"Michael,"came the stiff, but emotionless reply. Once again nothing special, but now he could see the full extent of the bruising. Draco winced.

Finally he moved on to the last, but the one he cared about most. At first he was angry with the boy who had nearly completely disobeyed his orders. The lose shirt the boy had been wearing was the only thing that had come off. Draco growled thinking of possible reasons for the boys disobedience. Then it hit him and he smirked. "i don't care how small you are down there I just want to get an impression of your body structure," Draco's annoyed voice rang through the dungeon. Just what he needed, the perfect man rejected by his father because of the size of his prick. Still the boy didn't make to move; so Draco tried another approach.

"Name?"

"James Evans," came the soft almost angelic reply.

* * *

Ihope the chapter was long enough for everybody, sorry i took so long to update. I have soo many ideas, but its so hard to get them on to paper well ... computer. Plus i love to read a bit of fan fic myself.

Enjoy

Please Review I need to no if i should continue to write people have added me to their lists but the reviews have yet to pick up flow. But a big thankyou to the two that have.

Oh and anybody intrested in being my Beta please contact me!


	4. Chapter 4 Harrys' Embaressment

Against Family Traditions

!Yay! First Fanfic **Fourth Chapter !!** Please Review!! All of my chapters are going to switch between Harry, Draco and later Ginnys PoV. Do I carry on making each new persons PoV a new chapter or do we want them longer with different peoples PoVs on the same page?

**This is Slash – Threesome Draco x Harry x Ginny Slave Fic You've Been Warned (Ginny will come in a bit later the beginning of this is mostly D/H)**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters or Hogwarts or even the Wizarding World. It belongs to my hero J.K Rowling**

Thankyou to all those lovely people who reviewed my last chapter and expressed a wish for more (Tenma, Vixen-of-the-Roses and thankyou again to Shadow from TwinsOfMischief)

Sorry about the late posting my Internet has been on and off for months now, so when this does finally get posted it means I've finally got somebody to fix it. For any who say that I've still been giving comments though, I have but that was with my friends computer lol!

Harry's Embarrassment

As Harry stood in his place, at the end of the line of the other three boys, he started to wonder. What had brought about the end of his peace, what was so important that they had to line up against this grim dungeon wall. (Grim because it can't be dirty a Malfoys manor has to be perfect in every way even the dungeons lol). Just as he was beginning to think of all the possible and nasty things a Malfoy could do to him, as he was at least certain he was meeting one today, the large, heavy looking door swung open with impressive force.

It took all his self restraint not to gasp; in the doorway stood not one, but two Malfoys. Lucius and Draco; at this Harry nearly laughed. Draco in a dungeon no matter how clean, if this wasn't such a serious situation he would be on the floor by now. He was clutching his stomach for dear life as it was; the expression on the younger Malfoys face was priceless. He calmed himself back into an uncaring manner as Lucius began to explain something to Draco. However Harry had to employee every ounce of self control not to choke when the words 'virgin', 'sexual' and 'slave' reached his ears. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself. So that was what they had lined them up for. This was not what he saw happening when he ran from the battle. Not only that he knew it was almost certain Draco, or worse Lucius, would chose him once he was ordered to undress.

Sure enough that was the next command Lucius barked in his sneering manner. Only then did Harry realise that Draco had travelled up the line of boys once already. Even more disturbing though was the fact that Dracos' gaze seemed to be glued to him. Surely he couldn't look that different! Finally the boys eyes wandered from his face.

Draco turned to again silently critique the candidates or more accurately prisoners lined in front of him. Harry watched emotionlessly as the first boy undressed, Draco observing him. Harry himself however, who was strangely only wearing a pair of loose boxers and an old, faded, hand-me-down shirt from his cousin, had only removed said shirt. In no time at all the youngest Malfoy had made his way down the line and was standing in front of him.

He knew better to meet the steel grey/silver eyes staring down at him. He wondered what would happen now he'd disobeyed a command. Maybe he could go back to the dungeons? He doubted it. Only then did what Draco just said register in his head. 'Small?' Harry nearly scoffed. However he decided to still not answer, wondering what Draco would resort to next.

"Name?" came the steely voice.

"James Evans," Harry replied automatically. 'Where did that come from' he thought, he must really be missing his parents more than he'd realised.

"Good," Dracos' voice replied, "Now I know you can hear me Undress."

The voice sounded smug Harry noted as he shivered looking down the line to the Huffelpuff named Michael. He didn't want to end up like that.

Slowly he took the waistband of his boxers downwards towards his ankles, his face getting redder by the second. Finally Harry stepped out of his boxers and once again stood up straight, his eyes downcast. However at a gasp they flicked upwards.

Thankyou for all those who have read my work keep the reviews coming in : )

Still looking for a beta hint hint


End file.
